


The How & The Why

by ThisShallNeverBeMentioned



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned/pseuds/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to think straight with someone's tongue down your throat, and sometimes it's better not to think at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The How & The Why

**Author's Note:**

> I... am not sure where this came from (but what else is there to do when it's 3am on a Wednesday and you can't sleep)

 

Gavin was honestly unsure how he ended up here.

Well, he knew the _how_ ; he remembered the bar, the shots that he’d lost count of, Geoff calling for another round when his head had already turned fuzzy. He remembered the small argument about whether or not they should walk or get a taxi, and the cold weather that had caused them both to agree to split a taxi fare. He remembered Michael’s hand in his, pulling him out of the backseat, up the stairs, letting go long enough to turn the key in the lock before linking fingers again.

He remembered how it had only taken three words to get Michael to tug him through to the bedroom and press him against the wall.

_“I’m not tired.”_

It was the other _how_ that escaped him, the one that tied itself up with the _why_.

 

Gavin should be drunk enough that he could just shut down his mind and go with it, enjoy himself, but somehow this moment of clarity and confusion had hit him, pulling him out even as Michael’s nimble fingers undid the buttons on his shirt, teeth and tongue on his neck, moving down his collarbone.

“Mmm- Michael?” Gavin breathed, already cursing himself for over thinking this. “What are we- _ah!_ ”

Michael breath was hot on his skin as he released Gavin’s nipple from between his teeth, lightly swirling his tongue over it in apology as Gavin gasped to regain his breath and train of thought.

“What- we- I was thinking-”

“You think too much.” Michael murmured, sliding Gavin’s button-up off his shoulders, then paused. “Huh. Never thought I’d be saying that to you.”

Gavin let that slide; he was a bit too distracted by Michael’s fingers working their way into the waistband of his jeans. He tried to focus, knew through the haze in his mind that he had to say something, something important.

“I’m- I don’t-”

“Shhh…”

Half-lidded eyes met his as Michael straightened, a small upwards curve to his lips as he leant his forehead against Gavin’s, hands still on his hips, thumbs brushing against skin. He could feel Michael’s breath on his face, warm puffs of air that weren’t nearly enough to counteract the cold in the apartment. Suddenly Gavin was missing the movement, Michael’s roaming hands and warm mouth…

“It’s okay, Gav.” Gavin opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them, and took in Michael’s soft and lazy grin. “I’m not an asshole. I’m not going to try to get at your virgin ass.”

Gavin spluttered, felt his face grow hot, but before he could say anything – he wasn’t sure if he could properly form words anymore – Michael had pressed their lips together, and he lost himself in the warm slide.

His hands had been lax on Michael’s shoulders, but now he slid them up into his curls, threading fingers and trying absently to pull Michael closer, closer. A wet tongue probed and licked at his mouth, and he opened wider, welcoming the heat. It took all his focus to work his tongue back against Michael’s, and he marvelled at how Michael was managing to somehow dominate his mouth and simultaneously run his hands over Gavin’s sides in sure, deliberate movements. He was way too drunk to do much more than kiss back and fail to stop the soft moan that escaped him when Michael popped the button on his jeans.

When Michael took a step back, Gavin didn’t even think about it, just followed, fingers linked behind Michael’s neck, and allowed himself to be turned around and pushed lightly- and then the world tilted. His back hit the soft mattress, and he bounced slightly. His head was still spinning as he gazed up, arms at his sides, and thankful that his jeans were already half undone because his dick was admittedly a bit more than just interested in what had been going on.

Speaking of.

He tried to lift his head up, to locate Michael, because it was quite cold without him. As if he could read his mind, in the next second the mattress shifted and he blinked as Michael’s face appeared above his, lazy smile still in place. His knees bracketed Gavin’s legs, his hands holding him up on either side of Gavin’s head, and Gavin reached his arms up to Michael’s shoulders, happily noting that Michael had removed his shirt as well. He ran his palms over the newly exposed skin, feeling the subtle definition of muscles under pale, soft skin.

Michael was kissing him again, short and fast and wet presses of lips, and Gavin let his hands roam across his back, to the dip between shoulder blades. Michael abruptly pulled back with a huff of air, shifting backwards on the bed, and Gavin struggled up till he was leaning on his elbows, confusion fading when Michael started tugging at his jeans.

He helpfully lifted his hips, a little sigh escaping him as some of the uncomfortable pressure lessened on his crotch, and then jolted when Michael ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. Gavin held his breath, but Michael stopped just short, and instead leaned up and over him, this time letting his body fall flush to Gavin’s, warm and only a little bit heavy.

“Michael…”

“Gavin.”

“I can feel you.”

Michael laughed quietly. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“No, I mean- I meant-”

“You meant,” Michael paused, leant closer, his face buried in Gavin’s neck, and he didn’t need to talk louder than a whisper for the words to reach Gavin's ears. “ _This._ ”

And in the moment that he rolled his hips down, Gavin realised several things at once. That Michael was as hard as he was, that there was only the thin material of Gavin’s briefs separating them from skin on skin, that when Michael moaned into his neck he could feel it as an echo all the way down to his toes, and that there was no way he would ever forget the beautiful firm motion of their cocks rutting at just the right angle, drunk or not.

They were lost to the movement for a minute, before the angle was lost, and Michael’s fingers were pulling his underwear down to his ankles and Gavin was hurriedly kicking them off, reaching down to cup Michael’s face in his hands, to pull him up and crush their lips together again.

Gavin was panting when Michael’s fingers circled his cock, pulling down his foreskin, and he had to bite down on Michael’s bottom lip when he thumbed over the sensitive head, across the slit.

He ran his tongue over Michael’s swollen lip, attention divided between small pangs of guilt at the taste of blood – he’d bitten way too hard to stop himself from making any noise – and the firm hold that Michael still had on his cock, just teasing at the head. He squirmed, desperate for more friction. Michael just kissed softly at the corner of his mouth, seemingly unconcerned, and torturously slowly began to move his hand.

Gavin lasted all of three seconds, biting the inside of his cheek, before he gave in and whined, hand going to Michael’s wrist, hovering.

“Michael, _please_.”

A light teasing hum, and his hand slowed almost to a standstill. “Please what?”

“Please- _fuck!_ ” Gavin threw his head back when Michael took both of their cocks in one hand, the words he wanted to say lost to the heat and proximity and the fact that he could feel Michael’s cock twitch against his-

“Gonna have to elaborate, Gav,” Michael chuckled, but he was just as breathless, and his lips ghosted over Gavin’s. “What do you want, boi?”

Gavin shivered, mouthing words against Michael’s lips, thrusting his hips up into the grip, but he couldn’t figure out how to vocalise what he wanted, what he _needed_.

So he gave in, resigned himself to speechlessness, and just kissed at Michael’s lips, who returned it feverishly. He managed to draw his knees up, to get his feet braced against the bed enough to properly push up against Michael, moaning openly, and that seemed to be enough to make Michael pick up the pace. His hand held them in place as they rolled their hips into each other, and they weren’t kissing so much as swapping air and saliva, jaws slack and mouths pressed together, noises swallowed so that there was no sound but the low hum in Michael’s throat and the sound of skin and the creaking bed.

Michael broke the kiss with a gasp, and moved to plant his teeth over Gavin’s neck, drawing out a low moan as he sucked and bit. His grip tightened, and it was a mix of the overwhelming heat and the sweat slicked movements between them that sent a final jolt down his spine. Michael released Gavin’s neck with a low curse, hips stuttering, and let his head fall to Gavin’s chest as he hunched over, back arching and hand moving frantically as he came, eyes closed but vision white.

He came back down to the sound of Gavin whining, hands running over his sides and a squirming body beneath him. He felt boneless, but he lifted his head enough to press his lips to Gavin’s once, and slide his way down, half-grimacing at the sweat and cum between them.

Michael hadn’t taken the time before to really look at Gavin, but he paused now, lazy and slow now that his own pleasure was satiated, between Gavin’s legs. He couldn’t help but grin, taking in the sight of Gavin hard and flushed and leaking before him, mentally cataloguing the sight.

“ _Michael_ -come on- I’m so- come _on_ , Mi- _please-_ ”

Gavin’s babblings brought him out of his musings, and he licked his lips once before leaning over, a hand at the base of Gavin’s dick to steady him as he sucked the head into his mouth.

Almost immediately, Gavin keened, and Michael glanced up at him, steadily working his tongue as Gavin’s back arched, and then his eyes were rolling, and he stopped breathing. His dick twitched in Michael’s grasp in a seconds warning before there was warm and salty hitting his tongue and the back of his throat.

Michael pulled off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and considered just falling to the side where he was, but though Gavin’s body had gone limp, a hand was flailing at him, grasping at his shoulder. So he let Gavin pull him up beside him, head falling to the pillow with a happy sigh.

When he opened his eyes, Gavin was gazing at him half-lidded, a small smile on his face.

“Hey.” He murmured.

Michael grinned, blinking slowly. “Hey.”

“So, I think you should ask me out.”

Gavin hadn’t dropped his gaze, spoke nonchalantly, but Michael heard the small tremor in his voice. He reached out to brush Gavin’s bangs away from his face, and then left his hand on the side of his head, thumb stroking at his cheek.

“Sure.”

 


End file.
